Home
by Prentissrose
Summary: This is my take on what happened to Ryan Stone after she landed. I needed some closure.


Gravity_1

Hey guys I know its been almost forever since I've last updated any of my stories, but school has been hell and I can't bring myself to look over any of them quite yet. But summers coming so freedom is almost here!

Recently I saw Gravity, so naturally I decided to write a fan fiction about it.

Here is my take on what happened to Ryan Stone after she landed in the lake.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Ryan Stone rested against the cold, wet sand, enjoying the feeling of well _feeling_. It felt like forever since she felt Earth and fuck if she wasn't going to treasure every waking moment of being back down here. She chuckled to herself as she thought of what Kowalski would say if he was next to her, breathing heavily on his stomach in his skimpy clothing.

"Stone, was it _really_ that bad?" He would say with his crooked, handsome smile after reaching out to squeeze her hand as tightly as he could to show that he was there.

It hit her a moment later that that wasn't going to happen. He wasn't there. Kowalski was dead, gone, vanished in to space. Ryan curled in on herself, chilled to the bone. Her victory had lost some of it's glory.

But then she heard Kowalski's raspy voice. "Ryan Stone you are on Earth, alive. Don't mourn over me. Hell, be happy for me. This is the most beautiful way to die. You did me a real favor instead of letting me get beaten to death by my ex…well _exes_."

Ryan smiled, tears threatening to fall. Though she knew the Kowalski she was hearing wasn't real, she felt on a level she couldn't begin to describe that he had died a happy man. And though she would give anything in the world for him to be there with her, it wasn't going to happen.

It was only her that was _alive_ on _Earth_.

Ryan lowered her mouth the sandy bank and let the moistness press against her lips. It smelled beautiful, like salt, fish, and soil. Lifting her head slightly to look around her, she saw rolling, green hills that seemed to span on for miles and miles.

She was home.

"Thank you," Ryan whispered to herself. She struggled to get up, her shoulder giving in on her after attempting to hoist herself up. She chuckled. Boy, this was going to take a while to get used to. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself onto her hands and knees. With another bolt of power, she was standing on two trembling feet.

Ryan looked around at the world beyond her. From space, everything had seemed so damn small, but now it was like a universe all in itself. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch up with the vast amount of oxygen rushing into her lungs.

She took a shaky step, like a baby walking for the first time. And then another. And another. Ryan smiled to herself as she walked. A surge of happiness swept through her.

Ryan Stone, medical engineer was alive, on Earth, her _home_.

* * *

After walking for what seemed like miles, Ryan came across a small village. The first person she saw was a tiny, elderly Asian woman who looked shocked to see a tall, white woman in practically no clothing coming her way speaking rapid English, hoping for her to know a little. Fortunately, though the woman seemed to not know English, she knew that Ryan was in need.

The little woman after discussing the topic in hushed, scared Chinese with several of her neighbors brought Ryan into her small cottage. There was a small bed nestled in the corner, a table on the opposite side of the room and a kitchen on the back wall. The woman ushered Ryan over to the tiny bed in the corner and pulled back the comforter for her.

Ryan smiled weakly. Seeing a bed for the first time in over a week really made her realize how tired she was. She slid her exhausted body in the warm cocoon of the covers. It felt amazing to be on a soft surface that she didn't need to be anchored down on.

Ryan heard other people entering the cabin throughout hours, at one point she heard a radio crackling and men speaking, yet she did not have the strength to open her eyes. She drifted in and out of a peaceful slumber, being perfectly content to stay in this village her whole life.

Hours seemed to roll by. At some point during the night, the chinese woman woke her up with a bowl of piping hot soup. Ryan shoveled it down, though it burned, it felt good to eat actual food. The woman looked down at Ryan with sad eyes and brushed some of the short stray hairs out of Ryan's eyes.

Ryan felt an overwhelming surge of sadness then. It had been years since her parents had died. She forgot what it was like to have someone care about you and hug you and treat you like a kid again. A stray tear trickled down Ryan's nose. The woman nodded her head in sorrow, seeming to feel the pain Ryan felt. She wrapped her skinny arms around Ryan's plaint body and let her head rest on top of Ryan's. The younger woman buried her head in the woman's neck. This woman, this total stranger took her in and cared for her like a mother would for their child. It was the most comforting gesture she could have ever asked for.

Lights flooded through the window in the front of the cottage and Ryan heard an engine from what seemed to be a car. The ignition cut off in front of the house. Doors slammed and English and Chinese were heard in the mix. Ryan sat up straighter, a hope filling up inside of her like a balloon. A knock was heard at the door and a man that Ryan hadn't noticed before who was at the kitchen table, got up to answer it.

"There was a report of a lost woman?" A young man with bright blue eyes entered the house with a nod towards the man and the woman.

"Yes," Ryan rasped out, tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes.

"I'm Jeff Myers from the American Embassy. I'm here to take you home." Ryan chuckled, wiping away the salty water from her cheeks. The woman squeezed her with a small smile on her face. She seemed to know that Ryan was saved.

"Well, Mr. Myers, I hate to break it to you, but I was home the minute I landed on Earth." Jeff Myers smiled lightly, but Ryan could tell he had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm Ryan Stone." Jeff Myers smile fell and was replaced with a look of shock and more or less disbelief. "I am the sole survivor of STS-157 and boy, do I have one hell of a story to tell."


End file.
